


Peggy in the Shadows

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Distress and disarray, Gen, Senior year in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Who is Margarita Susie Schuyler, aka Peggy?Most people don't know, don't care, don't see she's even there.One day, she'll disappear, you'll wish you remembered her.And you'll all be sorry.





	Peggy in the Shadows

It's easy to be forgotten when you're the middle child. I know that. I was it in a happier time.

Apparently, if you suddenly become the baby, you're still forgotten. Especially when your only remaining sisters (only remaining _siblings_ , mind me) are cutting themselves up, carving into one another, and for _what_?! _Attention_?!

You don't see _me_ doing all the erratic and then some, and it's like to them and my father, I don't exist.

My mother may have understood. But she's gone now.

Because _she_ killed her. She didn't even _know_ it.

Sure, I have my friends that remember me. But I say they have no choice in the matter.

Honestly, this new extended version of my name suited me better than the other does. Because I drown myself within my namesake when I'm upset.

I'm upset a lot.


End file.
